The Guide
by DoubleSpaced
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the popular girl, the volleyball and track star, the prettiest girl in school not caked in makeup, and more importantly the secret nerd that has never had a boyfriend. Percy Jackson, the new kid, the former Florida state swimming and fencing champion, innocently handsome, and more importantly the loser that needs constant help in school.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic, i Plan on making this a multichapter fluff monster but I'm busy with school that might take a while. If you like it tell me! and Be Patient!**

**PS. I do not own PJATO**

The Guide

* * *

_Annabeth Chase, the popular girl, the volleyball and track star, the prettiest girl in school not caked in makeup, and more importantly the secret nerd that has never had a boyfriend._

_Percy Jackson, the new kid, the former Florida state swimming and fencing champion, innocently handsome, and more importantly the loser that needs constant help in school._

* * *

It was the first day of school for Percy Jackson. After moving from sunny south Florida with beaches and sunshine to the grimy Manhattan with an endless supply of trash and hobos, Percy wanted nothing more than to just go home. Back to his friends, back to his stepbrother Triton, back to fishing with his dad. But alas, his mother, Sally Jackson, was having no of it, complaining that "two years away from her darling boy was too long for any mother to bear."

The only person he knew in New York was his cousin Nico di Angelo, but he wasn't even sure if he still lived here as the last time that they talked was 2 years ago.

Now, on his first day as a junior at Goode High school, he stood cowering on the front steps of a school he has never entered, dreading the time when he must go inside to receive his schedule and meet his guide. But all waits must come to an end, the bell rang.

Without much enthusiasm, Percy ambled his way through the halls of Goode, attempting to find the mysterious place called student affairs. He passed by many groups of students, all of which had their eyes on him.

_Why are they staring at me? Haven't they ever seen a new kid? Gods, this school is weird. _Percy thought to himself when a voice separated him from his thoughts.

"Percy. Percy Jackson, is that you?"

Percy whipped around to meet a student, about 5'11" (nothing compared to his own 6 foot 4 stature) with long black hair that hung over his dark brown eyes, dressed in ripped black jeans, black vans, a dark grey V-neck t-shirt and a black aviator jacket.

"Nico?" the student nodded. Nico looked stunned when Percy embraced him in a 'manly' hug.

"I'm guessing you are new here and can't find student affairs? Need help?"

"Yeah, my mom missed me too much, I guess, and forced my dad to let me finish high school here. And yes please to the help. I'm so lost." Percy explained.

Nico led Percy through corridor after corridor, until they finally reached the office.

"Good luck man, I know your guide. She's something." Nico smirked.

Percy just shook his head and pushed through the door unaware of what's to come. As he walked in, Percy found himself awestruck at the beautiful girl who stood waiting for him. She was about 5 foot 9, with a perfect California tan, with a waterfall of perfect blonde curls like a princesses, and with intense grey eyes that looked like raging thunderstorms. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and what looks to be an old orange camp T-shirt, but she looked beautiful. Percy's jaw dropped when she spoke, her sweet, melodic voice floating through the air, was music to his ears.

"Hello, you must be Percy, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm your guide."

* * *

Annabeth was the popular girl at Goode but she didn't act like it, she didn't hang out with the other popular kids, she actually hated the title. She would rather just be the mythology and math nerd she secretly is than the volleyball team captain and track star that everyone sees her as. Not that she didn't love volleyball and track, she loved it, but everyone, even her dad, expected her to be little-miss-perfect.

She was tired of living up to everyone else hopes instead of her own. She was slowly detaching herself from the expectations, skipping volleyball practice to go to the library, getting jobs tutoring, volunteering to be the new kids guide. The last thing she expected was for the new kid to be insanely hot.

He walked into the office smiling and shaking his head, he must have already made a friend. His smile was perfect and seemed to brighten the dark room. He was wearing dark blue jeans with rips around the knees, green converse, and a green V-neck that showed his well-defined muscles and a black leather jacket. He had unruly raven hair and bright sea green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Percy, my name is Annabeth Chase. I'm your guide." she said as she handed him his schedule. She looked into his bright green eyes and was completely mesmerized by the childish glint they showed when he smiled. She cleared her throat as she blushed. "This is your schedule. It was made so we either have the same class or I'm right next door, so…"

"Uh, thanks, if we will be seeing each other this much we might as well be friends. Don't want to get stuck showing a guy that you hate around. I'm Percy Jackson, but I guess you already know that from the schedule... Uh… I'm from Florida?" she chuckled at his attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, I know, they gave me the basics when I volunteer to be your guide. He's from Florida, State swim and fencing champion, etc. As I told you I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm a junior."

"Damn, they know about swimming? Now they'll make me join the team, I was only on it in Florida because of my dad. I love the water and all but not for competition, I just want to swim to relax. Anyway, yeah from Florida, love to surf, fish, swim, the typical Florida kid stuff. Nico di Angelo is my cousin, do you know him?" he explained as he held the door open for her. Annabeth smiled as they made their way to their lockers.

"He's your cousin! He's dating my best friend!"

"Death Breath got a girlfriend! Never thought I would hear that sentence, who is she?"

"Okay, well not quite dating because they both refuse to admit they like each other. Her name is Thalia Grace. Trust me; it will make sense in when you meet her. And speak of the devil."

Percy turned around to see a girl wear black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a loose black tank top with a white skull printed on it, and a black jacket. She had spiky black hair with a blue streak in the bangs, her ears were pierced at least three times and she wore a wide silver band on her wrist with the word _AEGIS_ engraved in it. The only thing that threw off the punk look were her eyes, they were bright blue, almost alive with electricity. With a quick glance, she noticed Annabeth and came running over.

"ANNIE! I missed you! We should've hung out more this summer! Who's this?"

"First, DO NOT call me Annie. Second, we were together every day except for yesterday. Third, this is Percy Jackson, the new kid, and more importantly your boyfriend's cousin." Annabeth smirked at Thalia's face when she finished. Percy stuck out his hand for her to shake but she just stood there gaping.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nico and I are not, I repeat NOT dating."

"A lot because you like him and he likes you so you need to deal with it until you tell him." Annabeth knew she won this one, and stood there triumphantly smirking at the black-haired girl, who frowned and blushed.

"There I win. Now come on Percy, the bells going to ring soon."

"Okay then, guide away. It was nice to meet you Thalia." Percy said with a smile as they walked away.

_Well that went better than expected._ Annabeth thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I'M ALREADY GETTING WRITERS BLOCK! HELP! To those who read the first chapter thank you and please review, I am open to your suggestions.**

**Ps. bear with me in this story, no joke; I actually am severely ADHD and dyslexic. English is my worst subject. I love reading but I am not good at analyzing motives and double meanings and such so everything in this story will be pretty straight forward.**

**PPS. STILL DO NOT OWN PJATO SADLY.**

As the pair walked to class, they talked with general curiosity of how the other lives. Within a matter of minutes, Percy discovered that Annabeth has moved three times in the past few years, has never met her mother, her father buries himself in his work and is never home to see her or her step mother and brothers, and that her step mother blames her for it. He learns that she is deathly afraid of spiders and dreams of being an architect so she can build something permanent, unlike her ever-changing home life.

Annabeth learns that Percy was a result of an affair of a wealthy businessman and waitress at a beach side restaurant in Miami. He lived with his mom on North Carolina coast until two years ago when his father requested that he lives with him for a while. It was the first time he met his father and even then he barely saw him, he mostly hung out with his half-brother Triton, their high school's playboy and football captain. His stepmother Amphitrite hated his guts and refused to associate him. His mom forced his father to let him return to his mother to finish high school. He loved anything to do with the water and was terrified of flying.

Even though they just met, Percy felt as if he has known Annabeth for years. He feels like they were meant to meet.

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up! I want to ask you something!" a voice unfamiliar to Percy called out. He could see Annabeth tense the words. They turn to face a tall boy, probably around six foot three, with sandy hair clipped short, with light blue eyes that seemed to darken by his mood, and with a jagged scar beneath his right eye. He wore a blue checkered button up shirt and khaki shorts with loafers. To Percy he seemed like a classic rich kid that got everything he wanted.

"What do you want _Luke_? I thought we settled we never want to speak to you again." Annabeth seemed to spit his name out with complete disgust.

"Hey, baby, don't you worry about your silly friends. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, my friends and I can show you a good time." Luke whispered in her ear and gestured to his cronies behind him. Annabeth pushed him away from her.

"They used to be your friends too, Luke. Never talk to me or touch me like that again, or you'll be sorry."

Luke grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. "Babe, you know you don't want to miss out."

Percy pushed Luke off Annabeth. "She said back off dude." Luke glared Percy down before winking at Annabeth and turning to his friends. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could have handled that, you know."

"Yeah, probably, but it would be an insult to my manliness to not do anything." Percy smirked.

"Insult to your manliness? I thought you had to be a man to be manly?"

Percy clasped his hands over his heart and feigned hurt. "That hurt, Annabeth. That was a deep blow."

They continued their banter till they reached homeroom. "Well here we are, time to introduce you to the worst teacher ever." Annabeth sighed as if she was reluctant to enter the classroom and end their talk.

There was a middle-aged lady with curly greying brown hair and deep brown eyes looking through a pair of spectacles, sitting at the desk. She wore leopard print pants and a bright red t-shirt.

"Hello, Ms. Finnerty"

"Hello, Annabeth. I trust you will not be a smart aleck this year."

Annabeth took a deep breath before speaking. "Ma'am, this is Percy Jackson. He's new."

"Yes, I can tell, Annabeth. Mr. Jackson, there is no assigned seats in here, so go find an empty one."

As the pair made their way to their seats, Annabeth whispered to Percy. "She holds the record on losing the most amount of students work and the weirdest sense of fashion."

Percy turned around and raised his eyebrow at the strange teacher. "I can see that."

"Alright, you devils, I mean students, happy first day of school." The class groaned realizing they had 180 more days till summer comes again. "Anyway, this homeroom will double as a reading class because, even though not mandatory for juniors, I feel you need it. And what I say goes, don't bother arguing."

"Mrs. Finnerty isn't it against the law to do that?" a kid Percy thinks name is Jason complained.

"I said no arguing! Now shut up until the end of the period!" With that Jason backed off. Percy saw a note drop on his desk from the girl in front of him. She had light brown hair that was obviously dyed and straightened, and squinty brown eyes. She wore high-waisted jean shorts and a pink tank top.

_Hey, are you new here? I would have remembered a guy as hot as you ;) -Drew Tanaka3_

_Uhh, thanks. Yes, I am new.-Percy Jackson_

Percy shot a please-help-me look at Annabeth, to which she responded with a smirk.

"Drew, don't you have some football player that you need to take advantage of?" Annabeth whispered, trying to sound innocent and failing.

Drew glared at her and huffed before turning around and ignoring him. Percy mouthed a thank you to Annabeth, who shrugged it off. They sat there in silence until the bell rang much to the pleasure if the students as they filed into the hall to meet up with their friend before going to their next classes.

"So what do we have next?" Percy questioned.  
"We have gym; I'll be either running track or playing volleyball though. You'll be swimming. Don't worry all of my friends have that class; I'll introduce you to them. You've already met Thalia. Just get your locker number from Coach Hedge; your clothes should be in there."

Percy took one last glance at Annabeth before heading into the locker room, for some reason his stomach did little flips when she smiled at him. He looked for at least three minutes before he found a small office in the back of the locker room.

"Hello, are you Coach Hedge? I'm pe-"He was cut off in his introduction.

"Percy Jackson, the Florida state swimming champion."

"I was really hoping that title wouldn't follow me here, sir."

"Well it did, there is already a spot open up for you in the team locker room behind. Well, go on; we have to get in the pool soon."

"Yes, sir." As Percy walked into the team locker room, he was overwhelmed with the stench of chlorine and is that fart bombs? The combination was repulsive.

"Hey, are you that new kid that coach keeps talking about?" Percy turns around to face two guys that looked exactly the same, twins he presumed. They had shaggy light brown hair and pointed up eyebrows. They're eyes were the same light blue of Luke's but were full of mischief and playfulness.

"Yeah, I'm the new kid. Percy Jackson. Coach said I had a locker already?"

"Travis Stoll. This is my brother Connor. Yeah, locker number 16. Get your suit on fast; we are going to start soon."

"Okay, Thanks." They nodded before walking out to the pool. "And then there was one." Percy muttered to himself before going to get changed._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I'm kind of late updating, but I've been swamped with homework and workouts for lacrosse, so I get home and literally crash (I have bruises from falling on my bed and ending up on the floor). Junior year is crazy, and it's only just started.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO!**

Chapter 3

The swim team eagerly accepted Percy, and to his surprise they begged him to be their team captain, as the position was currently filled by some guy that never showed up to practice and failed every drug test. They explained that coach couldn't kick him off the team until they had a new captain. Percy felt sorry the guys and agreed.

The class went by fast. Percy learned that the Stoll brothers weren't twins but looked exactly alike. The diving team captain was Thalia's brother, Jason. Jason was the same height as Percy and was well built. He had blonde hair that he kept neatly trimmed and the same electric blue eyes as Thalia. He was a sophomore but was the best diver in the county and the state champion in track for the javelin.

"So Jason, what can you tell me about Annabeth?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head. "She is way out of your league, dude. Straight 'A's, Captain of the volleyball team, Track star, the most popular girl in school. I wish you luck trying to get with her."

"I never said I wanted to 'get with her'! I just want to know about her. Where did you get that idea?"

"I saw the say you were looking at her in those volleyball shorts, not that I'm saying anything about that, just don't look at my girlfriend. Anyway, you would be crazy not to think she was hot, she is. But she is like my sister, I know her history with guys, I wish you luck."

"First, what do you mean history? Second, she's not hot she's beautiful. Third, how in hades did you get a girlfriend?"

"It would be better for her to explain it to you when she's ready. You are so into her, at least try; I'm not saying she won't kick you in the balls though. And yes, I have a girlfriend, her name is Piper, number 13." He pointed to a girl smiling and talking with Annabeth as they made their way to the girls' locker room. Piper had choppy brown hair that had braids and feathers in it. She was an inch shorter than Annabeth but much tanner. Her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, changing at every angle, showing browns, greens, and blues with specks of gold. She sent Jason a smile which he gladly returned. Annabeth noticed Percy and mouthed for him to meet her outside the locker rooms.

After changing, Percy waited by the door with Jason and some of the other guys. The Stoll brothers were also on track and were the running backs for the football team; they say they have a need for speed. Jason is also the quarterback for the team, following in his dads footsteps.

Annabeth, Piper, and a few other girls emerged from the locker room laughing while Annabeth blushed and played with her hair nervously.

"Hey Annabeth, why aren't you wearing the same clothes?" Annabeth blushed even more as Percy asked.

"Well, um, I spilt Gatorade on them by accident." She chuckled nervously. "Let's get to class." She said shooting a glare at Piper, who smirked. Percy looked at Annabeth, confused.

"Well, you look great either way. What class do we have now?"

"You have Algebra 2; I have AP Calculus next door. Now let's go or we will be late and you will suffer my wrath." She grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him down the hall. Percy blushed at the contact and looked away to hide his embarrassment. As much as he hated to admit it, Jason was right.

After half a day with Annabeth Chase, He had a crush.

* * *

"Okay, Girls. We are done for now. Hit the showers." Annabeth yelled as Piper walked over to her.

"So who's the dreamy black haired, muscular guy that's staring at us?" Annabeth whirled around to see Percy talking to Jason, who seemed amused.

"That's the new kid I'm showing around. His name is Percy Jackson."

"He's hot, why haven't you jumped on that already?"

"Whoa, you know what happened with Luke. I don't want it to happen again, even if he is hot."

"There! You admitted it, he's hot. Luke was a jerk; I told you don't worry about that." Annabeth snuck another glace at Percy while Piper smiled at Jason and told him to meet her outside.

Annabeth quickly changed out of her gym clothes, eager to see Percy outside.

"Attention girls of Goode High!" The entire locker room shifted their gaze towards Piper, who was standing on a bench using a rolled up piece of construction paper as a megaphone. "Our Little Annie has a crush!" Piper quickly got down and ran to the bathroom stalls barricading herself from a furious Annabeth.

As Annabeth chased Piper through the locker room, she accidently bumped into Katie Gardner and spilt red Gatorade down all of her clothes.

"PIPER! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Annabeth bellowed. Piper timidly walked out of the stall and immediately burst out laughing.

"Come on, Annie. I have extra clothes in my locker." She said in between laughs. Piper shoved a pile of clothes into Annabeth's hands and sent her into her previous hideout.

Annabeth reemerged in white layered sundress with a beige belt around her midsection and matching gladiator sandals. Piper put her hair in a delicate French braid that wrapped around her head and fell over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth" Piper smiled.

"Thanks, this almost makes up for you completely embarrassing me." Piper smirked. "Almost, Piper, almost. I will get you back. What will Percy think; changing clothes in the middle of the day is kind of weird."

"If he says anything besides the fact that you look beautiful, I will personally slap him."

"Thanks, pipes. What would I do without you?"

"Have an awful love life." Annabeth blushed and glared at Piper as they walked out of the locker room.

"Shut up, Beauty queen." Piper glared this time but said nothing. "That's what I thought."

When they left the locker room, Annabeth noticed herself playing with her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

_Why would I be nervous? I'm just meeting Percy outside. I hope he is still wearing that shirt, you can see his abs right through it, not to mention his arms.. Jeez, Annabeth get a hold of yourself, guys just take advantage of you. But Percy isn't like that. _Annabeth blushed and grabbed Percy's arm to take him to class, trying to hide her blush. As much as she hated to admit it, Piper was right.

After half a day with Percy Jackson, she had a crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well I had some free time (when I wasn't dying by AP chemistry and AP Psych or dying by workouts) so I decided that this needs to keep going before I lose ideas.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO or PARAMORE or ANY OTHER SONGS I USE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4

The rest of the say went by quickly for Percy. Out of his six classes, Annabeth was in four; all but math and elective, which Percy chose marine science and Annabeth chose architecture. They got stuck in a freshman lunch by themselves. He found out Jason had the same math class as him, along with Connor and Jason's friend Leo.

Leo was a short, but decently muscular Hispanic kid. He had curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. He couldn't seem to sit still and was constantly taking apart his pen and putting it back together in different ways. He also seemed to have anything he could ever need in the pockets of his cargo shorts. Jason told Percy that Leo lost his mom in a warehouse fire when he was very young and now lives and works with his dad and half siblings Nyssa and Beckendorf at their family repair shop.

Now Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico were waiting out in front of the school for Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and the rest of the group that Percy has not met yet, before they started the walk to their separate apartment buildings.

"Hey, Leo. How's Beck and Nyssa? I haven't seen them all summer." Percy didn't notice Annabeth and a kid with a slight limp approach them, but Percy smiled brightly at her arrival.

"They're fine. Beck is the closest repair school to Silena's college. Nyssa's somewhere in the school, probably the shop." Leo smiled then went back to tinkering with his pen.

"Well, Percy, this is Grover Underwood" She gestured to the guy standing next to her chatting with Jason. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, a pale complexion and very hairy legs. He wore a green recycle t-shirt and brown shorts with a Rasta style hat.

"Hey man, Annabeth has told me a lot about you." Grover chuckled.

"Oh she has?" Percy smirked at Annabeth.

"Yeah so what Jackson? I'm going home. I already have AP Calc homework." She groaned before walking away. Percy Jogged to catch up with her.

"Wait up. Seeing as you are my guide, can you tell me how to get home? All I have is an address." Percy joked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"105 Ninth Street, apartment 3E." Annabeth gaped. "What? Is there something on my clothes?"

Annabeth laughed. "No, there is nothing on your clothes. That's my apartment building; I'm in apartment 2E, right below yours."

"Oh, so may I walk you home, my fair maiden?" Percy bowed and offered his arm to Annabeth.

"Why, of course, kind sir." She took his arm and they skipped all the way home. When they arrived at her door, Annabeth frowned as if she was reluctant to leave.

"Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. Meet me in the lobby at 7:30, not a second later. Ok?" Percy snapped to attention and fake saluted. "Yes, Ma'am." He kissed her cheek before bounding up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door to be refreshed by the smell of fresh baked cookies and his mother covered in flour.

"Hello Percy. Did you have a good day at school?" She kissed her son on the cheek before he dropped his bag by the door and walking to the living room to watch TV.

"Yes, ma'am. My guide was nice, she lives downstairs actually. Nico goes to Goode too, apparently. I was already voted swim team captain." Percy explained while chowing down of chocolate chip cookies.

"That's great, Percy! I am so proud of you! And your guide was a girl? Who is she?"

"Her name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." He said dreamily.

* * *

He kissed her cheek before bounding up the steps to his own apartment. Annabeth stood there, in front of her door, in a daze for what seemed like hours.

_He kissed me! My cheek, but a kiss nonetheless! Snap out of it, Annabeth! He is just a guy._

Suddenly, the door flew open and Annabeth's stepmother, Helen, stood there glaring. She could hear the sounds of her brothers playing in the other room as she pushed past her.

"Who was that, Annabeth?" Helen demanded.

"None of your business." Annabeth trudged to her room and slammed the door. She screamed into her pillow before grabbing her iPod, Calculus textbook, Calculator, and a pencil and climbing out onto the fire escape. She quietly deciphered problems while listening to Paramore and unconsciously singing along. On her eighth problem, she heard someone clearing their throat above her. She looked up to come across a certain raven haired boy with a goofy grin plastered across his face and a handful of cookies.

"I heard someone singing Paramore. Figured I'd share." He gestured to the cookies. Annabeth smiled and moved over to make room for him on her level of the fire escape. "You have a very pretty voice. You should sing more often." She blushed while taking a cookie.

"Thanks, I got it from my mom, or that's what my dad told me when I was younger. It makes me feel closer to her." Just then 'The Only Exception' started to play. Percy looked into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes and sang along with his deep lyrical voice.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

Annabeth was entranced by his sea green eyes and his sweet voice. She closed her eyes and continued the song from where Percy left off.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Percy joined in and their voices floated through the air in perfect harmony. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and she was once more captivated by his eyes.

_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception._

_[4x]_

_You are the only exception._

_[4x]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

They leaned in closer. Their eyes shut. Their lips just barely touched when Helen called from inside, for Annabeth to go to dinner. She quickly gathered her things and scuttled back into her room through the window, leaving Percy in her wake. He was got up and started to make his way back to his room.

"Wait Percy." Annabeth climbed back out onto the fire escape and quickly captured his lips in hers before going back inside and going to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Guys, please review! It helps me stay focused on finishing this story.**

**BTWs This is mostly a filler chapter. It will be short, fair warning.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO!**

Chapter 5

Annabeth sat quietly through dinner, only picking at her food, contemplating what she just did. She kissed Percy. Why? She doesn't know the answer, she was full of adrenaline from their duet, and she was acting on instinct. She was very out of character, instead of meticulous planning and careful preparations, she winged it to see how it went. And she was regretting that decision, now.

The kiss had felt right, like their lips were the last two puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly. Unlike the ones with Luke years ago, the forced, uncomfortable, awkward ones. Percy was her missing puzzle piece.

Luke was the piece that wasn't quite right; the edge didn't quite fit, needing force to make it cooperate. Luke was a menace; he forced Annabeth into dating him, as they had been friends for a while but Annabeth never saw the dark side of him. He threatened her little brothers, threatened to hurt them unless she did what he wanted. They went on like that for almost a year before Thalia found out and told the police. Luke's father ensured he was let go with no flaws on his record, but he leaves her alone, for the most part, now.

_Guys only want to use you; he will throw you out like yesterday's trash once he's done. But Percy is different.._ Annabeth debated within her mind. Percy was something different. He made her feel special and beautiful and smart and everything girl dreamed to be. He made her feel like she was wanted. This was crazy, she only met Percy today.

She excused herself from the table and went to her room. She needed to get her mind off things, opening her sketchbook and plugging her iPod into the speakers. She only sketched for what seemed like minutes, trying to get the curves on the columns on this particular building right, but when she looked at the clock it read 11:57 pm, she had drawn for four hours. She silently changed into her pajamas and went to bed, still thinking of Percy. There's no way he could feel the same way.

* * *

Percy stood out on the fire escape for ages, still in shock from the kiss. Annabeth kissed him! Really, truly K-I-S-S-E-D him! Annabeth was the most beautiful girl he could imagine, her calculating grey eyes, the way her hair curled like a princess, forming a blonde halo around her face. Her personality, wise but intimidating, inviting but analytical; no one could compare. Annabeth and Percy matched; they fit together; without her Percy was a fish out of water.

_This is crazy; I've only known her for one day. I feel like we've been best friends forever. _Percy's mother calling him for dinner separated him from his thoughts.

"You okay, Percy? You haven't stopped smiling since you came from your room."

"Yes ma'am, I'm alright. Just happy is all."

"Okay, Percy."

Percy inhaled his food and quickly scurried to his room to be alone in his thoughts. He blasted his iPod through the speakers his dad bought him for Christmas. His thoughts changed to Annabeth, she was perfect in every way he could think of. She was kind, athletic, smart, popular, and beautiful. He was stupid, unpopular, and everything about him was abnormal. When he lived in Florida, his raven hair was constantly subject to ridicule along with his sea-green eyes.

Percy changed into his pajamas and quickly went to bed. There's no way someone as perfect as her could feel the same way.


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys! Thank you all for reviewing and such! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

As much as I would like I cannot update frequently because of school, sports, and work

Literally this is my schedule

WAKE UP 0530 and drive to school

AP English Language

ENVIRONMENTAL SCIENCE HONORS

AP US HISTORY

PRE-CALCULUS

-LUNCH-

ARMY JROTC (Which I am in charge of a class(grading, teaching, etc.))

AP PSYCHOLOGY

AP CHEMISTRY

-Assorted teams and sports (Female commander of Drill team, Captain of the Girls Lacrosse team, and overall commander of saber team)

-Work-

Literally when I get home I go straight to bed

So be patient, this will take a long time.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry! I've been so busy; I'm writing this after practice, before and after work, and not to mention the homework, so this chapter is not very good. Anyways... story time!**

**PS: I just finished TFIOS and Looking for Alaska. I am so depressed.**

**BTWS: Still don't own PJATO!**

Chapter 6

Percy could barely sleep last night; he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she laughed, the way she sang, everything about her was perfection. He groggily made his way from his room to the kitchen where his mother just finished making a mountain of blue pancakes drenched in blueberry syrup.

"Good morning sweetie, you're up earlier than usual."

"Couldn't sleep, walking with Annabeth to school at 7:30." Percy explained shoveling pancakes into his mouth, only stopping for air.

"Well you better hurry up, its 7:15." Percy darted from the table to his room. He dug around for acceptable clothes for what seemed like an eternity until he settled on a dark blue Guy Harvey T-shirt with tuna on the back, a pair of dark jeans, and his black leather jacket. It took equally has long trying to comb his hair into submission, eventually he gave up, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door after kissing his mom goodbye. "I want to meet her! Invite her to dinner tonight!"

"Yes ma'am!" Percy bounded down the stairs, almost running over the building manager. "Sorry Mr. Litwack!" Mr. Litwack muttered something about rotten teenagers and continued his work.

No one was is the lobby when he got there, so he installed himself on the uncomfortable couch and flipped through his phone. After a few minutes of playing Candy Crush, he heard someone clear their throat above him; he looked up to see Annabeth looking down at him. Annabeth was wearing light blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and white lace TOMS. She had a beautiful olive branch necklace and owl earrings. Her hair was down but pulled back, away from her face.

"Good morning Milady. I must say you look ravishing today." Percy said with his trademark goofy grin. Annabeth smiled, trying to hide her blush.

"Why thank you, kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself." Annabeth looked into his eyes and was entranced; they seemed to be asking _What are we?_ She silently cursed herself for falling into the trap that is Percy's eyes. "Well let's get walking." She hurried to leave, Percy following close behind.

"Annabeth, we need to talk about yesterday." Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks and took a sudden interest in her shoes. Percy stood in front of her and took her hands in his; he could feel her pulse beating rapidly. "Look at me." Annabeth looked at his face and immediately calmed down.

"Annabeth, I really do like you, you are perfect in infinite ways. But I barely know anything about you or you me."

"I like you, too. I want to know you better but this is way too fast. How about best friends until we're both ready?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sounds perfect to me. By the way, my mom wants to meet you; she said to invite you to dinner tonight." Percy lied, he knows everything he wants to know about her.

"Of course, if the dinner tastes as good as her cookies, it will be delicious." Percy pulled out his cell phone and typed something, followed shortly by a quiet ding. "Chocolate chip cookies for dessert."

"Well how can I say no, now?" Percy smirked. "That was the plan milady."

* * *

School was boring as usual for Annabeth, but she always had Percy right by her side to say something stupid or corny to make it better. Percy always seemed to see the positive, to always make a situation better. She loved that about him. She could analyze every motive, every aspect of people, situations and life but only saw what could go wrong, the flaws. Percy seemed to be her other half, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Whatcha thinking about, Anniebeth?" Percy asked, his head resting in the palms of his hands, elbows on her desk. His raven hair, going every direction but the way he wanted it to, hung just above his eyes, full of mischief and lightheartedness.

"Don't call me that. My name is Annabeth."

"Note to future self: No nicknames." Annabeth punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! You'll pay for that!"

"Well not now because its lunch time!" Annabeth jumped out of her seat right as the bell rang and ran towards the door, dragging Percy behind her.

As per the norm, the school lunches did not look particularly appetizing, so they settled for paying a few dollars more for the Domino pizza that was available on the patio. After receiving their pizza, the duo decided to sit outside to avoid the onslaught of freshman in their lunch.

"Come on, I have an idea of where to sit." Annabeth trotted off behind the building towards the football field, Percy in her wake. In between the field and the building was a wide space void of people and shade except for what was provided by a lone oak tree in the middle of the expanse.

"Welcome to the field of Asphodel! This is the junior and senior hangout, freshmen and sophomores either don't know about it or avoid it because of the seniors. No one why that tree can survive here when no others can, even ones of the same species." Annabeth explained while walking toward said tree. She gracelessly slumped down, her back resting on the trunk of the tree. Percy was engrossed by the way the sunlight glistened off her princess curls and accentuated her calculating grey eyes, adding an extra aura of beauty to her persona. "Well are you going to sit or stand there like an idiot for the rest of lunch?"

Percy quickly sat down, trying to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by none other than the quietest guy on campus, Nico.

"Yo, Fish Face! We have a proposition for you." Nico was closely followed by a Thalia, Grover, Piper, and Jason.

"Do not tell me you guys are skipping class." Thalia grinned bigger than humanly possible in response to Annabeth. "It's only the second day of school! At least wait a week, jeez."

"That's beside the point. We skipped class to ask a very important question." Nico explained as the rest of the group sat down.

"There is no school next Thursday and Friday. So we were thinking, trip to Montauk?" Thalia finished the story. "Yes, Annabeth, before you ask Percy is invited, so you guys can spend as much time together as you want." Percy and Annabeth noticeably blushed. "So who's in? Jason, mom already said yes, so you have no choice"

"Well, I'm in for sure. I'll get my dad to rent a cabin. Who else should we invite?" Piper said confidentially.

"My dad might take some convincing but I'm down. Piper, can you?" Piper smiled sweetly and nodded at Annabeth. "Piper can convince anyone to do anything," Annabeth whispered to Percy. There was a chorus of approval. During the discussion, Percy just sat awkwardly playing with a blade a grass, avoiding Nico and Annabeth's glances. It was settled that the Montauk party would consist of 16 juniors, most of which Percy did not know.

After lunch, Piper and Thalia yanked Annabeth away from Percy to go to their free period while he ambled his way to swim practice. He was actually genuinely excited for this Montauk trip; it was more time he got to spend with Annabeth to get to know her better. He made his way into the locker room and was immediately assaulted by Jason and Nico.

"Nico, you're not even on the swim team, why are you in here?" Nico scoffed and grabbed Percy's collar, hauling him to a chair in the middle of the locker room.

"Sit. Explain." Nico demanded. Percy looked to Jason for assistance, who just threw his arms up in surrender.

"This is your cousins doing, not mine."

"Explain what, Nico?"

"You wouldn't even look at Annabeth that entire time. When Thalia said you and her can spend time together, you blushed. The Percy I remember had a lot more game than this."

"Listen, I really like Annabeth, and she likes me back. She told me Jason." Jason was gaping, the girl who was like his second sister never told him this. "But she said she doesn't want to 'go out' with me. Yet."

"Never mind. Forget I asked, girls are so goddamn confusing." Nico professed to no one in particular before walking out of the room.

"Dude, just grow a pair, and ask her out. She's my sister, I know she likes you." Jason shouted after him. "Anyways, we got to get in the pool before coach kills us. By the way, we have a meet on Friday. If Nico doesn't ask Thalia out by then, I am personally going to punch him in the nuts to make sure he has some."

_Friday is going to be very interesting._ Percy thought.

* * *

Thalia and Piper pulled Annabeth into a secluded corner of the library and shoved her into a wooden chair. Piper was smirking at her, but Thalia remained stoic.

"What was that, Annabeth? Why were you blushing when we talked about you and Percy?" Thalia fired questions rapid fire, not giving Annabeth time to answer.

"The answer is simple, my dear Thalia: our little Annie has a crush on Percy Jackson, although I believe it's bigger than it was before." Piper explained to a gaping Thalia. "So what happened?"

"Well, I kind of kissed him." Annabeth blushed and shrunk into the uncomfortable chair. Both Piper and Thalia were now gawking. Piper recovered enough to motion for her to continue her story.

"Well, not only does he live in my apartment building, his apartment is right above mine. Our rooms are connected by the fire escape. But anyway, I was out on said fire escape doing homework and listening/ singing Paramore. Someone cleared their throat above me, and there he was with a handful of chocolate chip cookies. We sat together, and then he started singing, which turned into a duet. It just happened."

"I've heard enough." Thalia starting grabbing her things to leave. "Are you guys going to the swim meet on Friday?"

"Like you can talk." Annabeth muttered to herself.

"Yeah, we will be there. But you better tell Nico, or I will." Piper's threats were always a force to be reckoned with. Thalia gulped at the thought of Piper telling Nico of her crush on him, Annabeth was a little scared for her.

_Friday will be very interesting._ Annabeth thought before grabbing her Calculus book to finish tonight's homework.


End file.
